Game of Park
by migguy-24
Summary: Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Butters et Wendy sont pris au piège dans un jeu vidéo nommé Shin Megami Tensei : Lucifer's Call (Nocturne ou Devil Survivor en anglais). Comment vont ils s'en sortir ? Il ne savent rien du jeu dans lequel ils sont... Survie, Combattre, Échouer, sont les seuls mots pour définir les règles... Dans cette quête deux enfants-démon les aideront à s'en sortir.


Titre : Game of Park

Couple : Wendy x Stan (x) Kyle x Cartman, Kenny x Butter

Non Couple : Sylphide et Hua Po

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Emprisonnés**

* * *

C'était une journée banale dans la ville de South Park. 6 enfants jouaient au jeux vidéo tandis que le reste était sortis profité des 45° degrés de l'été. Sur un écran de Tv, deux personnages se battaient, le sang giclaient de partout et les secondes compté en haut de l'écran baissait petit à petit se rapprochant lentement de 0.

L'adolescent qui n'était presque plus obèse depuis 8 ans mis un combo à son adversaire terminant enfin le combat. **YOU WIN**

"Ha ha, comment je t'ai grillé, connard de feuj !"

"Ta gueule gros lard !" Kyle Broslofski laissa tomber sa manette à terre et partis raler dans son coin. Stan le suivit dernier tout en étant observé par le regard de sa petite amie, Wendy Testaburger

"Oh fermez là un peu vous deux." Les deux têtes blondes du nom de Kenny McCormik et Butter Stotch prient à leur tour leurs manettes de jeux vidéo et commencèrent le combat sous le regard fatigués de Wendy et de Eric Cartman. Les enfants avaient joués plus de douze heures sans dormir.

...

Dans la cuisine de Stan

"Vieux, ça va aller. C'est juste une petit défaite de rien du tout..."

"J'en ai ras le cul de ce gros lard. A chaque fois que je perd, il fait exprès de m'humilier pendant des mois et ça me gave. Rappelle moi pourquoi on traîne toujours avec lui."

Stan baissa la tête et murmura "Parce que il t'a sauver la vie de nombreuses fois sans que tu t'en rende compte..."

"Hein ?"

Stan leva ses main en l'air comme si il se faisait arrêtez. "J'ai rien dit."

Du salon Wendy les appelaient "Vous venez les mec, Butters va perdre la partie."

Kyle lâcha un soupire exaspéré. Depuis qu'il étaient tous petit, il se demandait bien souvent pourquoi le gros lard qu'était Eric Cartman était toujours avec eux. Kyle n'a jamais pu supporter ce gros plein de soupe égocentrique, raciste, véritable 'fils de pute' et surtout enfant pourri gâté. Des fois, il avait souhaité sa mort au point de vouloir le tuer de ces propres mains, mais Kyle était raisonnable. Il était l'aîné de la famille et en tans qu grand frère il devait montré l'exemple de la politesse et de la conduite à son petit frère canadien Ike, même si au bout, ce dernier ne faisait presque pas d'effort.

Parfois Kyle se demandait comment Eric pouvait toujours traîné avec une bande pareil et les murmures (pas assez discrets) des autres n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il fut même très étonné de voir à quel point avait maigris depuis son dixième anniversaire et une petite part de lui le faisait rougir à chaque fois que le gros lard était là mais c'est sans compter que ce dernier semblait toujours vouloir le dénigré même si il sentais que leur relation s'était adoucis depuis peu...

Il sentait que les autres lui cachaient un lourd secret, mais quoi ?

...

Stan et Kyle revinrent au salon et virent que le tournoi de mortal combat était enfin terminé. Wendy étira ses bras en l'air et se dirigea vers Stan "Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt. J'en pouvait vraiment plus de voir tout ce sang." Même si Wendy avait fait l'effort de prendre Meelina comme personnage de Mortal Combat, elle n'en restait pas moins la déléguée de classe, une petite adolescente sensible mais qui cachait un coté assez psychopathe. Elle dû supporter toute les vacheries et propos raciste de Kyle depuis qu'ils étaient enfant.

Kenny sortis un jeu vidéo de son sac de couchage "Ça vous dirait de faire une partie de ceci ?!"

"Comment t'as eu ce jeu là, toi. Il me semblait que t'était toujours pauvre à l'heure actuelle..."

"Mon père et devenu camionneur et ma mère femme de ménage depuis 5 ans. T'as oublié ?" Kenny ne tiqua pas à l'insulte de Cartman et montra la boite du jeu au autres.

Butters s'approcha du petit groupe et lut "Shin... Megami.. Tensei : Lucifer's Call... C'est quoi comme jeu ?"

"J'en sais rien, mais il parait que c'est vachement psychotique."

Kyle pointa Cartman du doigt "Eh, tu devrais essayer, gros lard !"

Cartman fit un doigt donneur au juif et détourna ses yeux. Sans que Kyle sans rende compte, Cartman rougissait aussi.

"A ce que le vendeur m'a dit c'est un jeu vidéo où on peut contrôler un personnage et battre des démons pour en faire des alliés."

Wendy sourit "Comme Pokémon..."

"Ouais, en gros."

Stan sauta aussi de joie "Bah alors qu'est ce que t'attend pour le mettre dans la console. Il faut à tout pris qu'on y joue."

Kenny se détourna, tout aussi impatient que ces copains. Stan se rassit dans la fauteuil avec à son bras, complètement collé, Wendy. Kyle et Cartman durent faire des efforts pour ne pas étrangler l'autre (ou que l'un vois l'autre rougir). Butters s'assit à terre et pris la manette en main. "Ça va être trop génial."

Dès que Kenny lança le jeu (sans que Butters n'ait touché aucune des touches), un faisceau lumineux remplis la pièce. Les 6 adolescents, étonnés, se firent aspirés en moins de quelques secondes...

* * *

 _A suivre..._


End file.
